


Handle Perfection

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten was going to need Kun to stop this kind of behaviour, his heart couldn’t handle this type of perfection.





	Handle Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow Kun lovers

Kun’s got a soft face, soft soul to match. Kindest guy out if you ask any one of the guys in his dorm. He’s got that kind of energy that makes you want to apologise for all your wrongdoings and beg for his forgiveness, even if your wrongdoings are of no relation to him. I mean seriously, you’d be willing to say sorry to Kun for not putting a tip in the ‘Tips’ jar at a coffee shop that doesn’t have a jar for tips. Yeah, Kun had that kind of energy. Everybody knew that because it wasn’t exactly something Kun could hide; he was kind by nature and it was endearing.

 

Everybody knew that, including Ten.

 

So the question arose as to how Ten was going to confess his feelings to the kindest man on Earth whilst preserving his heart. It shouldn’t be a problem, Kun was the kindest man on the planet.

 

Ten chose the outdoors, selfishly. He liked the way Kun’s blonde hair fluttered in light breezes. How the sunlight kissed Kun’s skin and made him glow. Ten enjoyed the squint of Kun’s eyes as his skin got kissed by the warm sun. He enjoyed the freedom in Kun’s eyes anytime he looked around at a beautiful landscape; the way that his eyes portrayed his thinking of ‘I’m so lucky to be alive to see this beautiful sight’ . Ten was so lucky to be alive to see the sight that is Kun. It’s selfish really, Ten confessing whilst also indulging in Kun’s beauty like that.

 

Ten chose cookies. A dozen cookies, freshly made and specifically ordered for this moment. Ten liked sweets, he knew Kun did too, Ten also liked seeing Kun with sweets. It was the way Kun hummed into the bite of a sweet treat. It was the way Kun closed his eyes in sheer satisfaction. It was the way Kun would swallow each bite with a wide grin plastered across his face. It was the genuine happiness that Kun gained from something as small as a warm batch of cookies. Kun was appreciative, he appreciated things like small treats given to him by people he loved. That made him even sweeter, Ten was bound to get a cavity.

 

Ten chose to look into Kun’s eyes, almost a mistake if you were to ask Ten. He had lost himself in them, in the sincerity they held. In the beauty they held. In the depths that they held. The eyes that were currently gazing lovingly into Ten’s.

 

Ten chose to hold Kun’s left hand. His soft hand, his small hand. The hand that has helped many a man. The hand that has held many others in support. The hand that has wiped away Ten’s tears and rubbed the small of Ten’s back on numerous occasions. The hand that’s thumb was currently gliding over Ten’s knuckles.

 

Ten had lost his breath in the moment.

 

“I’ve always loved you,” Kun whispered, “loved you in every way.”

 

Ten was a brat, we all know as much.

 

“So you’re just gonna ruin my hard work by confessing so effortlessly, who do you think you are?” he moaned with a pout, his heart had soared from his chest long ago. If you looked up to the sky hard enough you’d see his heart residing amongst clouds.

 

“The man you love in return, am I right?”

 

“So right it hurts” Ten professed, completing his sentence with a soft kiss. He felt Kun’s right hand cup his left cheek and the pad of his thumb wipe away the stray tear of happiness that dared to bare itself.

 

Kun might also be the smartest man on the planet too. Ten was going to need Kun to stop this kind of behaviour, his heart couldn’t handle the perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me being soft, writing soft things, at soft hours when I have a job to get to tomorrow.


End file.
